What should've happened!
by xxx-Cullen-69-xxx
Summary: What if the Volturi and the cullens really did fight in breaking dawn? What would have happened? just read. this is our first okay so be nice:D thanks


What should have happened!

As the Volturi stood in front of us I struggled to keep my shield strong. Jane stared right at me, I smiled a smug grin and let out a growl. I felt as though she had something up her sleeve because she didn't seem intimidated by me at all. Everything was silent, except for the low snarls coming from the other side of the field. I looked over at Edward, he smiled back. He let go of my hand, and his eyes went blank, his smile disappeared and turned into a painful cry. I looked at Jane. Her smile wider then ever. Somehow she had broken through my shield. I looked around the shield and in front of Edward there was a crack. I let out a small yelp and quickly used all my might to close the gap. Edward was now on the floor in agony. It took all my strength to close the gap. I was somewhat tired. Something I never thought I would feel as a vampire. But the gap was closed, everyone was safe. Edward got up from the ground and stared at Marcus in disbelief.

"How dare you even think of that, Marcus!" Edward said. 

Marcus glared back with a gleam in his eye.

"Edward what is it?" I asked. 

"Marcus" he replied, keeping his eyes focused on where Marcus stood. Marcus lunged forward, so did Edward,. My Shield was being forced to stretch along as Edward walked closer to Marcus. Everyone's eyes were on them now. They were about 10 feet away from each other. What were they doing? What could Edward have possibly heard in Marcus' head? Marcus had never acted this way before. He always looked so bored, like he had done this before. Suddenly Marcus leaped forward in Edwards direction. He came into the shield and slammed into Edward. "Stop, my brother, peace" Aro said. But this didn't slow down Marcus. Carlisle came running at Marcus and lunged at him, but before he could get to Marcus Aro stepped in. " Do not touch Marcus" Aro exclaimed. Carlisle and Aro leaped into eachother. Seeing as Carlisle never wanted to fight, he wasn't as great of a fighter as Aro. Aro bit off Carlisles arm. 

Then Edward yelled, "Emmett, get Caius".

Emmett quickly looked to where Caius was and in an instant Caius had leaped right at Carlisle. But Emmett ran in front of him and blocked his way. 

I still had my eyes locked on Jane, I couldn't help myself but I started to walk forward toward her. Edward yelled "Bella, stop, you don't need to do this!". "No, Edward, I really do. We are one, you fight, I fight, you die, I die" I said. He didn't answer, because I knew that deep down, he knew that he would have said the same thing. " I love you" he said. "I love you too Edward". I said. With one last smile I approached to where Jane was standing. I walked forward, my shield moving with me. Now Benjamin, Tia and Maggie were left out of the shield. Now they did not shine like the others. 

Carlisle was barely in one piece now. Both of his arms had been ripped off by Aro and he looked like he wasn't going to last much longer. I looked over to Esme, her head in her arms. If she were able to cry, she would be. 

But I had my own problems right now. I continued forward, Jane was moving forward aswell. I wasn't interested in anyone else right now, Edward and Marcus were just circling eachother gith now. Same with Emmet and Caius. All I wanted right now, more then anything in the world, was Jane to be dead.

"Momma", I heard Renesmee screech, as she reached forward in my direction. Jacob just held her tight. I looked back at her, knowing I would probably not make it out of this fight alive, I smiled and mouthed the words _I love you._ She smiled back and Jaocb did too. Suddenly Jane leaped at me. I kicked her away with a move that Garrett had taught me. She fell to the ground. I leaped onto her. She was on the ground. I was sitting on top of her now. I then knew I had to kill right now. She was in the best postion evr for me to kill her. I could see in her eyes that she knew this was the end of her. Half a second later I ripped Jane's head off with my teeth and she was dead. And so was Carlisle. The pain was rushing through me. Was Edward dead too? How about Emmett? I looked over to Edward. Relief poured into me. There was still hope. I looked back at Renesmee. Her head was buried in Jacobs fur. I could see tears streaming down her face. All of a sudden Alice and Jasper emerged from the forest into the clearing. For one short second i was so happy to see them. Alice carried a torch high above her head. What a good idea. Now i could burn Jane. Then out of nowhere Edward screamed "Benjamin! Nooooo!!" 

But it was too late. Fire came bursting into the clearing. Coming straight toward us. I pushed harder and harder to protect everyone with my shield. Edward was too far out. The fire came swooping over him... and he was gone. Along with Carlisle and the Volturi. Except for Marcus. I was crushed.


End file.
